<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gays who like cars by Polyhexian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637535">Gays who like cars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian'>Polyhexian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Humanformers: The Music AU [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Humanformers, M/M, POV Third Person, They're disgustingly romantic as usual, fuckin in fancy cars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewind has a very polite request.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Humanformers: The Music AU [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gays who like cars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rewind shifted the Corvette into park and pushed his door open, standing up to stretch and walk in front of the car to the fence between the pull-off and the cliff. </p><p>"Isn't it beautiful?" he asked, looking over as Chromedome walked up next to him to lean on the old wooden railing and gaze out at the mountain range that went on past them.</p><p>"Really beautiful," Chromedome agreed, "I was a city kid. It must have been nice to grow up near the mountains like this."</p><p>"The small town feel was annoying, everybody knew everyone, so being in the closet was never really in the cards," Rewind sighed, "And all the hills and dirt roads made learning to drive a nightmare. But it was nice. There's always a view, you know? It really helps remind you the world is bigger than you are, and you're just one small thing that lives on it."</p><p>Chromedome nodded. "That's a nice thought."</p><p>Rewind glanced over at him mischievously. "Wanna fuck in the backseat?"</p><p>Chromedome jolted up straight and spun to stare at him. "What? Here? Now?"</p><p>"Yeah! Come on, nobody ever comes up, it's the total middle of nowhere, and we've still got time before we have to head to the airport!" Rewind said, sounding excited.</p><p>"Oh my god," Chromedome laughed, "Seriously? Right here?" </p><p>"Pleeeeaaase?" Rewind intoned, leaning forward against him and wrapping his arms around Chromedome's neck,  "Come on, I wanna get fucked in a fancy car!"</p><p>"You're going to lose the cleaning deposit, you know that, right?" Chromedome teased, kissing at his neck.</p><p>"I brought a towel," Rewind answered, tilting his head into the attention.</p><p>Chromedome couldn't resist laughing. "You've been planning this since we left the house?" </p><p>"You love indulging me," Rewind answered him primly, "Don't pretend you don't."</p><p>Chromedome rolled his eyes and stood up, stretching. "Get the towel then."</p><p>"I love you!" Rewind bubbled excitedly, skipping back around to the trunk and grabbing a towel out of it.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Chromedome snorted, "You're a monster." </p><p>"I'm <em> your </em> monster," Rewind cooed, opening the back door. Chromedome crawled in on his side and grabbed the other side of the towel to lay it flat, closing the door behind him. </p><p>"A very handsome monster," Chromedome grinned as Rewind closed his door and pulled his legs up in front of him, eyes glittering with excitement. "I love you." </p><p>"<em>God, </em> I love you," Rewind giggled, "You are <em> so </em> good to me."</p><p>"Mmhmm," said Chromedome, crawling over him and pushing him against the door to mouth at his neck, "Sure am."</p><p>Rewind clutched at his back and squeezed his thighs against him, leaning his head back. "I love you, god, I love you so much."</p><p>"Not as much as I love you," Chromedome murmured, then dragged his teeth across his jugular and sucked. Rewind moaned and arched his back gratefully, running his hands up beneath Chromedome's shirt and across his skin. </p><p>"Not possible," Rewind gasped, hooking his ankles back against Chromedome's waist and pulling him closer, "God, Domey, you're so fucking hot." </p><p>"You're just saying that because you want to fuck the car," Chromedome teased, palming between his legs. Rewind opened his thighs and mewled happily, slipping his own hands into Chromedome's waistband.</p><p>"Not true! The car's sexy, but you're even sexier," Rewind laughed.</p><p>"Good to know I'm sexier than a car," Chromedome giggled, rutting in his lap and kissing him deeply, hungrily. "Okay, we can do this, but it <em> has </em> to be a quickie, I do <em> not </em> want to get caught fucking in the back of a car like a teenager."</p><p>"I accept these terms," Rewind nodded enthusiastically, digging in his pocket for a tiny tube of KY.</p><p>"You sure you wanna bottom?" Chromedome asked, kneading his dick through his jeans.</p><p>"Mmhmm," Rewind hummed, and sighed happily, twitching his hips, "Do you think you can?" </p><p>Chromedome pulled his hand away and shoved it down his own waistband, shifting his position to pump himself experimentally. "I can try. You know the stuff my psychiatrist gave me has started giving me trouble." </p><p>"I'm so sorry," Rewind laughed, "It's okay if you can't finish. I just wanna cross getting fucked in a Corvette off my list." </p><p>"You are so weird!" Chromedome teased, mashing their faces together and kissing him passionately, deeply in love. One-handed, he unbuttoned his pants and shoved his waistband down. Rewind shifted back to yank his pants down around his knees. Chromedome took the lube from him and slicked one hand, rubbing a thumb across Rewind's entrance. </p><p>"Come on, I'm good, I'm ready," he begged, and Chromedome gave him an exasperated look. Chromedome might have been a verse but Rewind was quite firmly a top. They almost never did this, and Rewind always underestimated how much more time it would take him to relax than it would his partner. Chromedome pushed in a finger and Rewind arched his back, legs tightening their grip, visibly uncomfortable.</p><p>"You're too impatient," Chromedome murmured, kissing along his jawline, "Come on, relax." Rewind hummed and shifted his posture, taking a deep breath and focused on relaxing his muscles. "There we go," Chromedome soothed, starting to move, "Attaboy." </p><p>Rewind wrapped his arms around Chromedome's neck and kissed him again with a sigh. Chromedome worked him carefully, intimately aware he knew Rewind's limits better than he did, eyes checking the long, winding mountain road through the window to make sure it was still empty before he worked his way up to three fingers. He didn't pull away until Rewind was pushing back against him needily.</p><p>Chromedome wiped his hand off on the towel and grabbed the lube again, pumping his cock that had started to soften while it was ignored. </p><p>"You ready?" Chromedome asked at a whisper. Rewind tightened his arms and buried his face in his shoulder, nodding. Chromedome lined himself up and pushed in slowly as Rewind hissed. "You're okay, come on. Just relax. Breathe. You're okay." </p><p>"I just need a second," Rewind murmured into his neck, "I'm fine." Chromedome went back to mouthing at his neck, pressing kisses along the skin and suckling gently, offering some distraction before Rewind finally relaxed and nodded. "You can move."</p><p>Chromedome did, carefully, thrusting slow and shallow and letting Rewind set the pace, only moving any deeper or faster when he started to whine and push back against him hungrily. Rewind arched his back against the car door and let his hands rise above his head in loose fists against the glass, a silent request Chromedome was happy to fulfill, shifting up to grab him by the wrists and hold them down together one handed.</p><p>"Fuck, Domey, please," Rewind whined.</p><p>"Please what?" Chromedome panted with a cheeky smile and Rewind groaned at him.</p><p>"<em>Harder, </em> please," Rewind demanded, "Come on, fuck me, Domey, please!"</p><p>"Whatever you want, my love," Chromedome chuckled, and then slipped one of his legs onto the floor of the car for better leverage and shifted Rewind's position so he could grab him by the waist and increase his pace to proper shameless fucking. </p><p>Rewind clutched at him desperately, crying out and gasping, thighs trembling, one hand on his own cock and chasing his release. Chromedome pounded him mercilessly, focused hard on Rewind's desperate pleading, frantic and getting closer, before finally Rewind cried out, wordless and wild, going totally rigid as he came into his hand. Chromedome slowed down, working him through it before he went slack, panting. </p><p>"Good?" he asked, kissing the side of Rewind's face. </p><p>"Good," Rewind confirmed with a sigh of relief, before he leaned forward again, "Lean back so I can jerk you off."</p><p>"I'm alright, you don't have to d-"</p><p>Rewind pushed his shoulders back, moving him off balance and knocking him out of him and onto his ass with a startled yelp. "Lean <em> back </em> so I can jerk you off."</p><p>"Okay," said Chromedome hesitantly, taking a sharp intake as Rewind grabbed his dick and leaned forward to kiss him, pumping him hard, tongue in his mouth as Chromedome whined and gave in, much more comfortable in this role. </p><p>"God, Chromedome, you're so hot," Rewind growled into his ear, "You're so good to me. I fucking love you." </p><p>"Nn- Rewind," Chromedome gasped, leaning back further as Rewind fell in against him, whispering husky voiced praise until Chromedome grabbed him around the back and yanked him against his chest with a strangled cry. </p><p>"See?" Rewind purred, nuzzling their faces together softly, "You finished."</p><p>"I got lucky," Chromedome chuckled, "What can I say? You're really hot."</p><p>"I know," Rewind laughed and gave him a quick peck, leaning back to grab a handful of the towel and wipe himself off, careful to keep his clothes clean before he pulled his waistband back up.</p><p>"You get what you wanted then?" Chromedome asked, leaning back against the far door of the backseat, doing the same. </p><p>"Yes," said Rewind primly, "Yes I did." </p><p>"You're so weird," Chromedome snorted.</p><p>"Thank you for indulging me, love." </p><p>"Aw, you know I'll always indulge your weirdness," Chromedome smiled, "I'm weak for you."</p><p>Rewind leaned forward to cup his face and smile back at him, irrevocably fond. "I know. You're sweet." He tipped his head toward the front seat. "Come on, let's go to the airport. I'm ready to go home."</p><p>"I miss sleeping in my own bed," Chromedome sighed. </p><p>Rewind hopped into the front seat and stretched, putting his hands back on the wheel. "I'm gonna miss this thing."</p><p>"Just buy a Corvette," Chromedome snorted, stepping out of the backseat and into the passenger seat again rather than climb over.</p><p>"Hm," Rewind hummed thoughtfully, "Maybe I will."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>